legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow bridges
Shadow Bridges were bridges that were associated with elemental Darkness and the Dark Reaver. They were apparently composed of shadows that floated in mid-air and were solid enough to be stood on and walked across. The bridges were seen in Soul Reaver 2 and were presumably created by the Ancient vampires. Profile *'Name:' Shadow Bridges *'Category:' Soul Reaver 2 terms *'Introduced:' • Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Architects:' Unknown, probably Ancient vampires *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' Dark Reaver (Soul Reaver 2), Darkness, Sunlight, Light (element), Air plinths, Fire Plinth Profile SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-01.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-02.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-03.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-04.png SR2-DarkForge-Cutscenes-ShadowBridge-05.png Shadow bridges were special bridges seen in Soul Reaver 2 that were made by casting a shadow across a chamber at a specific point where apparently magical processes would cause the shadow to become solid and able to be stood on, allowing Raziel to cross to high areas. Raziel first encountered a Shadow Bridge in the 'Reflector room' of the Dark Forge, where he was able to interrupt a beam of light by positioning an obelisk in front of it, and found that the shadow cast was apparently solid and could support his weight, allowing him to cross to the other side of the chamber and continue the large reflector puzzle. Thereafter Shadow bridges could be seen through the rest of the title and were frequently used as a component of puzzles in forge locations, although later Shadow Bridges dd not use objects to cast shadows, instead requiring the Dark Reaver enhancement to activate special Dark plinths or Shadow Bridge activation plates which would spawn shadow bridges for a few seconds, providing access to high areas for a brief period and introducing a timed element to their usage. Dark plinths could be found to spawn shadow bridges in the Subterranean Ruins, Air Forge, Light Forge and were used in those chapters - the plinth in the Subterranean Ruins 'ascending chamber' could be seen submerged in water as early as the chapter Decision at the Pillars, but it could not be used until A Fateful Meeting (it could be used again in On to the Past and Blade of Vengeance). Shadow Bridges were only seen in Soul Reaver 2 and were not seen in further titles. SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-01.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-02.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-03.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-04.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-05.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-06.png SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-07.png Notes *Shadow bridges are not named in dialogue, stage directions or in manuals - where only generic "elemental Reaver platformss" are mentioned (including Dark plinths, Air plinths and the Fire Plinth). Soul Reaver 2: Prima's Official Strategy Guide does however label them as "Shadow bridges" and the Dark plinths as "Shadow bridge activation plates". *Since they are located mostly within the Forges or other locations associated with the Ancient vampires, it is likely the Shadow Bridges are a creation of theirs. They are also implicated as creators in murals in the Dark forge. *There is a notable design difference between variants of shadow bridge, with the first bridge - which is literally cast as a shadow - appearing as dark semi-translucent black shade, similar to regular shadows (although the angle of its cast does show up the bridge effect); while later shadows spawned by dark plinths are composed of a 'wavy' blue effect outlined in purple. The reasons for this change are unknown but probably done to heighten the surprise of the discovery of the first bridge and to highlight the later bridges so they are easier to use. *The first Shadow bridge is accompanied by a pair of murals which somewhat demonstrate the effect. Several Ancient vampires are seen crowding on an overhanging ledge, with one stepping forward; in the Spectral Realm the mural changes to show what is presumably a shadow bridge extending from the ledge and the single vampire at the front walking forward onto it. This was likely intended as a hint as to the steps necessary for Raziel to utilize the shadow bridge and cross the room. Gallery SR2-DF-ShadowBridge.png|The first shadow bridge Shadow Bridge.jpg|Raziel standing on the first Shadow Bridge SR2-ShadowBridge-Activation Plate.png|A Dark plinth SR2-LightForge-Entrance-ShadowBridge-06.png|A later shadow bridge SR2-AirForge-LightPath-Cutscenes-10-ShadowBridge.png|A later shadow bridge SR2-Texture-LF-Darksymbolscircle.png|Dark plnth texture SR2-Texture-DF-ShadowBridge1.png|Shadow Bridge Mural in the Material Realm SR2-Texture-DF-ShadowBridge2.png|Shadow Bridge mural in the Spectral Realm See also *Darkness *Light (element) *Sunlight *Dark Reaver (Soul Reaver 2) References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver 2